A local network, such as a local area network (LAN), is a computer network that interconnects computers or devices within a limited area such as a business location, a school, a residence, a building, and/or the like. A local network may be connected to other networks outside of the local network, such as a Wide Area Network (WAN, e.g., the Internet). In this case, host computing devices operating on the local network may communicate outside of the local network using one or more network devices, such as a routing device.